parnuwikiaorg_et-20200214-history
Kuidas uurida muusika ja tantsu koosmõju?
Muusika ja tantsu, heli ja liikumise seosed on nii vanad nagu inimkultuur. Hoolimata sellest on selle inspireerivad, sünergeetilised, vastastikult rikastavad mehanismid vähe uuritud eelkõige seetõttu, et iga valdkond jääb kindlaks omaenda territooriumile, traditsioonidele, harjumustele ja rollidele nii kunstiliselt kui ja teaduslikult. Ehkki moderntantsus ja muusikalises vabaimprovisatsioonis on ahelaid ja piire on murtud kunstiliselt juba 20ndal sajandil, on tantsu kui interdistsiplinaarse nähtuse ja selle esteetika uurimine suhteliselt uus akadeemiline distsipliin (vt Burt 2009: 4). Nii ajakirja Dance Research Journal (2009 ja 2010) kui ka Daghdha Framemakers series publikatsioon ("Choreography as an aesthetics of change", Klien, Valk, Gormly et al. 2008) ja "Musicality in performance" uuringud (Malloch & Trevarthen 2009) näitavad, et avaldamiste hulk kasvab, mis dokumenteerib ja käivitab muutust liikumise, tantsu ja koreograafia lahtimõtlemises sõltuvalt kontekstist, milles see aset leiab niisamuti nagu seoses teiste kunstide, kinesteesia, multimediaalse filosoofiaga. Minu huviorbiidis interdistsiplinaarse uurijana on nn koreomuusikaliste ehk tantsu ja muusika seoste (vt Aus & Lock 2012) ning heli ja liikumise (vt Lock 2011a) uurimine arvestades loovuse ja musikaalsuse ning improvisatsiooni ja kommunikatsiooni aspekte. Selles ettekandes, mida esimest korda pidasin peaettekandena muusikapedagoogika konverentsil Belgradis (Serbias) 2012. a. ma tutvustan spetsiaaliselt selleks läbi viidud pilootuuringu esmaseid tulemusi analüüsimaks seoseid muusika ja tantsu, musikaalsuse ja loovuse, korduvate mustrite ja spontaansuse vahel improvisatsioonilises tantsuetenduses "Tahkuna fantaasiad" (2011). Etendus sündis Hiiumaa Tantsufestivalil HTF 2011 koreomuusikaliste töötubade raames ja on arendatud koostöös koreograaf Kaspar Ausiga (üldkontseptsiooni vt Lock 2011a ja etenduse videosalvestust Lock 2011b). Etenduse esitajad on noored tantsijad vanuses 9, 12, 15 ja 23, ma ise improviseerin klaveril. Ettekande põhidee on analüüsida milline neist kahest interaktsioonis kunstiliigist (st esitajaist) juhib mis hetkel esitamise protsessi, kas leidub selles protsessis ka tasakaalu, ühtesulamise ja võrdsuse momente ning kuidas saab seda kõike tuvastada ja kogeda kuulaja/vaatajana. Uuringu teoreetiline taust on kuulajate kogemused vaadates tantsu (vt Reason & Reynolds 2010) ja kuulamise kui kehalise, aktiivse ja loomingulise protsessina muutuvas kõlakeskkonnas (vt Lock 2011a). Rakendatud meetod on empiiriline salvestades osalejate reaalaja reaktsioone slaiderkontrollerite abil (vt Lock 2014) tajueksperimendis, kus erineva taustaga osalejad (N=10) kuulavad ja vaatavad videokatkendid etendusest "Tahkuna fantaasiad" tuvastamaks milline kunstiliik (st selle esitaja) juhib interaktiivsest protsessi või tajub end võrdsena või sulanduvana selles tervikkunstiteoses. Märksõnad: Interaktsioon, taju, muusika, tants, koreomuusikalised seosed, musikaalsus, loovus, improvisatsioon, kommunikatsioon Kasutatud kirjandus: Aus, K.; Lock, G. (2012). Liikumiskvaliteedid koreomuusikaliste seoste parameetrina tantsuetenduse „Tallinn–Aegviidu“ näitel. Res Artis, 1(1), 64–78. Burt, R. (2009). The Specter of Interdisciplinarity. Dance Research Journal, Volume 41, Number 1, Summer 2009, 3–22. Klien, M.; Valk, S.; Gormly, J. et al. (2008). Choreography as an Aesthetics of Change (Daghdha Framemakers series). Limerick: Daghdha Dance Company. Lock, G. (2011a). On concepts of listening as embodied, active and creative process within a changing sonic environment. In Proceedings of the 7th International Scientific Conference "Problems in Music Pedagogy" ''(ed. Jelena Davidova), September 22–24, 2011 Daugavpils University (Latvia), 181–193 katkendi K. Ausi [http://ko-reo.blogspot.com/2012/02/sound-and-embodiement-music-and-dance.html Koreoblogis] Lock, G. (2011b). Tahkuna fantaasiad. Koreograafiline idee Kaspar Aus, G. Lock, koreograafia tantsijad (4), muusikaline kontseptsioon ja improviseerimine klaveril G. Lock, 06.08.2011, koreomuusikaliste töötubade tulemi etendus, Käina Huvi- ja Kultuurikeskus, Hiiumaa Tantsufestival HTF 2011, 25' etenduse videosalvestust [https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1UUBgw1QLaEOUpRSndwWTFPSXM/edit?usp=sharing internetis]. Lock, G. 2014. ''Tension Design ''(uurimisprojekti internetilehekülg). www.schoenberg.ee/tension-design/tension-design.html. Malloch, S. & Trevarthen, C. (2009). ''Communicative Musicality: Exploring the Basis of Human Companionship. Oxford, New York : Oxford University Press, 2010. [Part 5 "Musicality in performance", 531–610. Reason, M. & Reynolds, D. (2010). Kinesthesia, Empathy, and Related Pleasures: An Inquiry into Audience Experiences of Watching Dance. Dance Research Journal, Volume 42, Number 2, Winter 2010, 49–75.